Unproclaimed Love
by Firnantowen
Summary: A serious-ish fic about Sam and Frodo. Don't read if you're homophobic! Rated PG13 for graphic description (don't worry, it's nothing too bad :)) and Frodo/Sam slashing.


A/N: Eeee, this is the first serious fic I've ever written ^^. Er, just be prepared for graphic stuff (no screwing, just kissing and cuddling..nice stuff like that :D). And I'm sorry it's so short x_X. I have a tendency not to write enough :P…Well, enjoy!  
  
=====  
  
Setting: Sam and Frodo are in Ephel Dúath, otherwise known as the Mountains of Shadow. They have not yet destroyed the Ring.  
  
It was a dark and dreary night as always in Ephel Dúath. A frigid wind passed through the chasms and peaks that surrounded, and it moaned with an eeriness that filled the hobbits with undeniable fright. They were huddled close together under bundles of clothing, attempting to have a bit of rest after their long travel that day. However, neither could get themselves to sleep with so much on their minds. They were not just thoughts about the terrors of Mordor and what lie ahead of them, but others as well. Sam felt somewhat uneasy lying close to his master, but had an uncontrollable feeling of ecstasy at the same time. He had, of course, lay close to Frodo many times before. Strangely, he felt awkward in a position like this. 'A servant and his master?' he thought, 'It would never work…nobody would approve of it.' Ambiguous thoughts ran through his head as he contemplated about the issue. He turned to Frodo and saw him looking up with wide eyes into the distant, starless sky. A cold shiver ran through Sam's body, but it was one not caused by the temperature of the air around him. Suddenly, Frodo turned towards Sam as he noticed that he was being watched. Sam abruptly turned away, blushing.  
  
"What is it, Sam?" asked Frodo.  
  
"N-nothing, Sir," replied Sam, as Frodo resumed his stargazing. Sam became impatient with himself. 'Alright, Samwise. If you've got something to say, you had better say it. Your old Gaffer wouldn't want you hiding things from other people, now would he?' Gathering up all the courage he had left in him, Sam decided he would begin his catharsis of emotions.  
  
"Mister Frodo, Sir?" said Sam meekly.  
  
"Yes Sam?" replied Frodo.  
  
"I..I…" began Sam, but he could not bring himself to finish his sentence. He found that he was staring Frodo straight in the face; and that's when he noticed Frodo's eyes. Sam looked past the soot and grime that caked Frodo's thin face, and into his blue eyes that glistened softly like sapphires. He loved those eyes, and always had. They were the most splendid eyes he had ever seen, and he had often felt lost when he could not sense that their gaze was upon him. But no, it was not the eyes that Sam really longed for: it was Frodo himself. Sam loved Frodo, and though his eyes were as beautiful as they were, they made up just one part that belonged to the whole hobbit, and this whole hobbit was what he really wanted. He was overcome with strong emotions he felt towards Frodo, and because he could not tell about them, he decided to show Frodo the best way he could.  
  
"Frodo…" he whispered softly. And with that he leaned in to kiss Frodo gently on the neck. He sat back up to see Frodo with a blank, but slightly surprised look on his face. Sam figured that he had done something wrong and turned away. But at that, Frodo put his arms around Sam's waist, and lovingly reached his head over to kiss Sam on the cheek.  
  
"Sam, you don't have to be afraid. Just because I'm your master doesn't mean I can't love you."  
  
Sam turned around to face Frodo, his eyes beginning to well up with tears of joy. He immediately hugged Frodo around the neck and rested his head on Frodo's shoulder. His master ran his fingers through Sam's matted hair. Then Frodo gently lifted the hobbit's chin up so their mouths could meet. Tenderly, he placed his lips to Sam's, and bit them ever so slightly. Sam flinched, but experienced no pain. He glanced over at Frodo's chest and impulsively began to unbutton his shirt. Frodo's collarbone slowly peaked out, and Sam gently caressed it, running his fingers up and down the paths of the bones. Frodo let out a somewhat ecstatic giggle. He then took hold of the collar of Sam's shirt and slowly brought him down to the ground. Frodo now lay on top of Sam, and brought his face down close to the one that lay before him. Their lips locked, and their tongues met one another. Sam thought to himself 'Why was I never bold enough to tell Mr. Frodo before now? I'm sure both he and I would have been happier if we had been able to do this earlier along…' But in reality he was really overcome with such great passion and joy at this moment that he could not believe what he was really experiencing. He was happy just as long as he could be with Frodo, and it would not have it any other way, even if he had told him sooner. Frodo soon rolled over on to his back so he could lie down next to Sam. He pulled some cloth over the two of them, and took Sam by the hand.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever," remarked Frodo, "but we must get some rest before we continue our quest tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo…I agree with you. And thank you so much for tonight," said Sam.  
  
Frodo glanced at Sam and smiled, who smiled right back again. His master turned up to look at the sky once again, with his smile still present, and soon the two of them fell asleep together, hand in hand.  
  
THE END  
  
=====  
  
Awwww, they make such a cute couple, don't they? ^^ Please-ish!! Review and tell me what you think, for I have not written a serious fic before (check out my other author name, boarders of mordor, and you shall see what I mean ;)), and I need some feedback to help me :P. 


End file.
